


In The Dark, act 3

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-16
Updated: 1999-04-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Something naughty in the still of the night.  This story is a sequel toIn The Dark, act 2.





	In The Dark, act 3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
In The Dark, act 3

<!--  
\-->

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Just played with them. Put 'em back unharmed, but relaxed. ;)**

**Rated 'S' for silliness. You try living with these guys when they start putting scenes like that into your head. Preferably on your way to work, right in the middle of a crowded train, among dozens of people, who suddenly give you weird looks when you start giggling. Stop laughing, will ya?**

  
  


**In The Dark, act 3**

**by Sammy**

**(Scene: It's still dark. It's still Ray K.'s apartment. It's still Ray K.'s bed. And quite obviously he still can't get his hands off his partner and best friend Benton Fraser. The Mountie. Let's peep in on them again...)**

  
  


**< groan> "Yes, that's it! YES!" <moan> "Oooh... yes, do me harder!"**

**< sounds of passion grow louder while bodies move faster> "Oh God, YES, Fraser! I'm... I'm... YESSS...!"**

**< abrupt silence that lasts quite a while>**

**< finally...> "Ray?"**

**"Hrmpf...?"**

**"Ray, I really think we should consider doing something."**

**< groan> "Again?"**

**< sigh> "Not *that*, Ray. What I meant was doing something about the noise."**

**< pause> "Noise?"**

**"Yes, the noise." <puzzled pause until the Mountie elaborates> "The moaning and groaning. The... mating sounds. The quite distinctive way you scream. The *noise*."**

**"Oh." <pause> "I'm not *that* loud, Fraser. And my neighbors won't complain, 'cause they got the same stuff going on over there, every single night." <as if to prove the point, the faint squeaking of bed springs starts on the other side of the wall> "See? I mean, hear?"**

**< heavy sigh> "I wasn't exactly thinking about your neighbors."**

**"So who were you thinking about, Fraser?"**

**"Your landlady."**

**"What I do in my bedroom is none of my landlady's business, except if she were involved, which I sincerely hope will *never* be the case."**

**"Well, Ray, in a manner of speaking, she is already involved in our practices."**

**< gasp> "What?!"**

**"Her apartment is just one floor below, directly beneath yours, so I suspect that she is a regular, though compulsory witness to our nocturnal habits."**

**< silence, while some pondering is done> <then, a headshake> "Naaw."**

**"Naaw?"**

**"Naaw. She never said a word, and trust me, that woman is the type that would mention it..."**

**"That stands to reason, since you rarely see her at all, and the occasions you do meet her seem hardly fit to base such an opinion on..."**

**"... and besides, you can't hear anything that way. So the walls are thin, but the rest of the building's pretty solid. Heck, *I* don't hear anything from the guy upstairs. Don't think she hears a thing. No way."**

**< pause> "Ray?"**

**"Hm?"**

**"She hears the shuffling of your feet when you dance."**

**"Shit." <looong pause>**

**< then...> "You think a gag would work?"**

  
  


  
  


**\- the end -**

**by Sammy <sammy@home.ins.de>**

**Read my other stuff at Little Sammy's House Of Fun**


End file.
